Naruto of the Sharingan
by Ronin-Shinobi2355
Summary: Naruto is saved from death and now has someone to care for him. Pairing Undecided. Good Itachi. Full summery inside. Piolt chapter, so review and if i get enough feedback i will continue to write more. So review plz.


_Chapter 1: Proloug_

_Summery: Naruto was attack at two years of age, and beaten to the brink of death. Kakashi and the Hokage arrived just in time to save him._

_Good Itachi. Sealing the Kyuubi had unseen effect as Naruto and Kyuubi merged. Naruto has his signature whisker marks, but slight red streaks in his hair and his fangs are more pronounced. Not God Naruto._

_Kakashi is 17_

_Itachi is 14_

_All of Naruto's friends are 2-3 years old._

* * *

Hiruzen and Kakashi were standing in the hospital room with Naruto. He was covered head to toe in bandages. Kakashi couldn't believe how far the villagers went. Naruto had received a broken wrist, six broken ribs, fractured skull, broken nose, loss of voice, and his left eye. Naruto had lost his voice when a Chunin had cut at his throat with a kunia, and his eye to a medic-nin by way of senbon needle.

Kakashi looked over at the Hokage. "We have done things your way, but now we will do it sensei's way."

Hiruzen looked at Kakashi with a puzzled look. "What do you me Kakashi?"

Kakashi reached into his pouch, the same pouch he kept his Icha Icha novel, and pulled out a scroll. "I will be adopting Naruto."

Hiruzen took the scroll with a sigh. "Kakashi, you know that the council will not...allow... What is this?" He asked with disbelief. In his hand he held a sighed adoption paper by Kakashi and the Forth Hokage, Naruto's father and Kakashi's sensei. Since the Fourth signed the document, there was nothing the council could do. Hiruzen rolled the scroll back up with a smile. "Very well Kakashi, the boy is now in your charge."

Kakashi nodded and handed the Hokage his Anbu mask. "Thank you Hokage-sama."

It was then Kakashi's partner walked in. "Sempai, how is Naruto doing?"

Kakashi turned and gave the Raven masked Anbu a sad smile. "They got to him pretty good."

Raven walked over and looked at the medical chart that had a list of his injuries and clenched his teeth in rage. "I will return in a moment." Before another word was spoken he body flicked out.

Kakashi and Hiruzen shared a look and a few minutes later, Raven returned with the Chunin that had attacked Naruto with the villagers on his shoulder. Raven laid the dead Chunin on the extra bed in the room. "You will give him his left eye."

Hiruzen was shocked, "Ita-Raven, that man has the Sharingan, are you sure you want him to have it?"

Raven nodded, "Hai Hokage-sama, I am. It is untrained, but as you can see, it is active." Raven peeled the man's eye open to reveal a one tome Sharingan eye.

Kakashi could only smirk behind his half-mask.

Hiruzen sighed and called the doctor in and instructed him to have the transplant done immediately.

With his orders, the doctor wheeled the unconcious Naruto and the dead Uchiha Chunin into surgery.

Kakashi watched as Naruto was taken to surgery and the Hokage walked up to him. "I take it you will train Naruto?"

Kakashi nodded, "As soon as he is cleared from the hospital."

It was then Raven walked up. "I would like to help train little Naruto. I could even bring Sasuke over so they will have someone to play with."

Kakashi nodded, "I have no problem with it, but we will have to keep Naruto's Sharingan a secret until he is older."

Raven nodded and turned to the Hokage. "I would like to step down as Anbu with Kakashi-sempai."

Hiruzen gave a sigh, "Why would you be stepping down?"

Raven looked over at the Hokage. "So I can help look after Naruto, and also take a greater role in training Sasuke and help with Naruto's."

The Hokage couldn't believe he was losing his two best Anbu operators all because of the stupidity of the villagers, but let out a tired sigh. "Very well, turn in your mask."

Raven took his mask off and handed it to the Hokage, revealing the young face of Itachi Uchiha.

The Hokage sighed again. "Thanks to you two I have more paperwork." He walked toward the door. "Let me know when Naruto wakes."

Both Itachi and Kakashi nodded as the Hokage walked from the room.


End file.
